Seven Deadly Sins
by Feral Geek
Summary: Everyone sins sometime.Seven Deadly Sins, Atlantis style, please read and review.
1. Another Blue Shirt

He stared in silence at the tabletop, idly picking at the sleeve of his shirt.  
Did he have to?

The whining tone echoed in his head, he was tired of working and no one noticing, no one caring.  
Just another face, another blue shirt.  
He was nothing compared to them, McKay and Zelenka, they were the ones who everyone paid attention to.  
No one would notice if he didn't show up, if he just stayed in his quarters and rested.  
He deserved it.  
Constant work and no rest.  
Quietly he slipped from the room, and disappeared down the hall.


	2. Filling the Void

Food filled the void.  
The emptiness within him, the fear, the loneliness.  
People merely assumed he had a large appetite, which he did, but he ate more than he needed too.  
Not that it showed, he worked off the excess in secret, running, fighting, sparring.  
But still he ate, consumed, devoured, trying to fill himself, to feel some semblance of control.  
But things kept spinning away, trickling though his fingers like water.  
And so he tried and tried to fix things, to keep everything right, but beneath his calm exterior he screamed for help.  
Yet no one heard.  
And so he ate.


	3. Anger Managment

Just a little drastic.

Threatening to abandon someone on a foreign planet simply because he was doing his job in a way that went against her own opinions.  
She understood that he was trying to save the city and its inhabitants, but she didn't care.

Ruled by emotions, she figuratively castrated the man in front of his research team simply for trying to help.  
For the barest moment she felt bad, then a strange sense of satisfaction swept through her as she allowed herself to relieve her fear in the form of anger, taking it out upon the hapless Kavanagh.


	4. Pride Comes Before the Fall

His arrogance would be his downfall.  
Rodney McKay was arrogant and everyone knew it.  
However they didn't know that all of his boasting, preening covered the internal fear that he wasn't good enough, couldn't do it.  
All he thought he wanted was their respect, their friendship.

Something real and true, to know that people that didn't just want him because he was the smartest man in two galaxies.

What he didn't realize that what he truly wanted was someone's love

It was right in front of him.  
And he was going to loose it if he didn't open his eyes.


	5. Sleeping with the Enemy

"This is so…"  
Words raced through her mind, trying to complete the phrase that had been moaned out into the darkness.  
Faint like all the other sounds.  
Muffled gasps, grunts, words whispered in ears and secretive laughter.  
Everything was a blur, and all she could think about was the slight chill of the compact earth beneath her back, and the slick heat of bare skin, friction and fire.  
There was nothing gentle about this, no bed covered in rose petals. It was rushed and full of fear, but at the same time she almost hoped they would be caught.  
"…Wrong"


	6. Practice makes Perfect

He wanted it all.

Everything in the entire city could be his, he had the gene, and the city seemed to react best to him.

It would be a simple task to take it all, if a simple thought could place something entirely under his control, imagine what he could do if he…  
His plotting was interrupted by McKay, the scientist bouncing as he talked about something else he found, trying to talk him into activating it.  
The amiable smile and nod of agreement startled the other man, John rarely wanted to play 'lab-rat'.  
But he could always use practice.


	7. In the Beginning

Why couldn't he go?  
He was the most qualified person for the job, the only reason any of this was even happening was because he had understood the true purpose of the gate.  
He deserved this more than anyone.

They needed him there, in Atlantis.  
He knew more about the Ancients than anyone, he knew the language fluently, and that was the city of the Ancients!  
But Jack wouldn't let him go, never saying why.  
And so it gnawed at the edges of his mind, always there, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Envy.


End file.
